


A Certain Inherent Appeal

by applecore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/pseuds/applecore
Summary: Bucky agrees to host some eggs for a few days. He and Loki enjoy it a lot more than either of them expects.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	A Certain Inherent Appeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Please enjoy this silly eggpreg porn, lioness. :)

“That was a terrible idea,” Loki told Bucky, who was still flushed and now seemed to be having trouble catching his breath. Sharply decreased lung capacity did that to a person.

“It’s fine,” Bucky said, as if anything at all about this was fine. He paused at the ramp into the ship, one hand on his—well, it was his stomach, even though it bore no resemblence to the well-muscled abdomen that had flexed under Loki’s hand in their bunk that morning. It _bulged_. It swelled obscenely out of Bucky like some kind of fungal growth. 

Bucky flashed Loki a grin. “Just a couple of days, right? And then I give these back and we get the magic goo you wanted.” He patted himself, palm to bare, taut skin, because certainly he’d worn nothing down into the cave that would fit over him now.

“ _Goo_ ,” Loki repeated, less because he was annoyed than because annoyance felt comfortingly normal. “You could have been—”

“I wasn’t,” Bucky said, with maddening equanimity. “You checked, right? You told me Mr. Tentacle Guy was telling the truth. It’s a fair trade.” He slanted Loki a glance, the kind that reminded Loki not to confuse Bucky’s even temper with dull-wittedness. “If you keep making a fuss, though, a person might think you were worried about me.”

“I needn’t be,” Loki said stiffly. “As you keep reminding me, you’re quite resilient for a mortal.”

“I think you’re the one who adds that last bit,” Bucky said absently. His attention had returned to himself. He swept his hand over the swell of his gravid belly and across his navel, a pink nub poking out. He palmed underneath and, stumbling a little, gripped the little ship’s frame with his metal hand.

“Bucky?” Loki said, starting forward with alarm. It occurred to him that though Bucky had been resting for some while now, his flush had still not receded, and his wind had not returned to him. If anything, he was breathing harder now than during the climb. 

“You know how it said it’d make sure the eggs wouldn’t hurt me? I think—” Bucky dug the heel of his hand into himself and groaned. “I think that was an understatement.”

Loki knew that groan. It was remarkably similar to the one he made when Loki bottomed out inside him. “Are you—”

Bucky looked up. His eyes were huge and dark. “Help me out, huh? I don’t think I can get a good angle. Fuck.” He pressed harder, and the blunt, round shape of an egg showed briefly under his skin and then was gone. 

Bucky groaned again, and that finally got Loki moving. “We should take this inside,” he said.

“You worried about doing it in public?” Bucky asked. He glanced around at the lava plain that extended for miles in all directions, the view broken only by their own ship and an occasional hardy wildflower—at least, Loki supposed they could be considered such, though their stalks were fleshy and red, and their blossoms were ringed with what looked suspiciously like teeth. There was certainly no other living soul in sight.

“Loki,” Bucky said again, insistent. “Just—just touch me.” He swept his flesh hand over his stomach, to make clear what he meant.

Insistence wasn’t something Loki generally responded well to, but he could make allowances for circumstance. Also, he could admit that Bucky flushed with desire, hungry for touch had come to have a certain inherent appeal. He stepped in close and laid his hands on Bucky.

At the first brush of Loki’s palm, Bucky sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He felt strange under Loki’s hands, swollen taut, but not so much that Loki couldn’t feel the shifting of things within where he massaged him. The creature had been quite enthusiastic about the trade, there being very few visitors to this desolate place that were suitable for incubating. Loki rubbed across Bucky’s belly, then harder, working him with the heels of his hands as he’d seen Bucky do. “Fuck,” Bucky muttered, and then again and again, still clinging one-handed to the frame of the ship while he reached for the front of his pants with the other. He clearly couldn’t get a proper grip, though, so at last Loki sank to his knees there on the plain, worked Bucky’s fly open, and ducked in under the shade of his’s enormous gut to get his lips around Bucky’s swollen cock, already dripping.

It took all of thirty seconds before Bucky’s fingers fisted in Loki’s hair. Loki pulled off and sat back on his heels just in time to watch Bucky come prodigiously all over the underside of his belly. The next moment there was a scraping sound as Bucky loosened his grip on the ship just enough to come sliding down to the ground in a heap, not quite gently. He sprawled back on his hands and closed his eyes, grinning up at the sky like a flower turned to the sun. An _ordinary_ flower, the kind with petals instead of teeth. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Think between me and the alien dude, I got the better end of this deal.”

There was appeal to this, too: Bucky in the afterglow, flushed and contented and more genuinely relaxed than he ever allowed himself otherwise. Without thinking, Loki shifted close enough to rub a hand over Bucky’s belly. Bucky opened his eyes and gave Loki a slow, lazy grin. “See, nothing to worry about.”

Loki put the other hand beside the first. An egg shifted under his palm. “I wasn’t worried.”

Bucky ignored this. “Three more days of this,” he mused. Then he groaned as Loki applied pressure and another egg rolled ponderously within. The timbre of that particular groan was rather intoxicating. “I think I’m gonna enjoy ‘em.”

And Loki could admit, if only to himself, that he thought he would, too.


End file.
